Never Let Me Go
by SierraKeough
Summary: She thought she would never have to see his face again, but when a reunion brings the gang back together, things don't go as they planned.


**Hello. Welcome to Never Let Me Go!**

**Summary:** She thought she never would see him again, but when a reunion backs the gang back together, things don't turn out as they planned.

Haleb, Jaria and eventually Spoby.

There is no A or Alison in this story. Didn't know how they would even fit into the story.

The title was inspired by Florence and the Machine song, with the same name.

**Review Please! I want to know if you guys liked this chapter; and if you have suggestion or questions I will reply to them!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Sometimes it feels like yesterday; graduating high school; saying goodbye. The feeling you get at Seventeen or Eighteen that nobody in the history of the world been this close. Has loved so fiercely, or laughed so hard, or cared so much, "Okay, were not going to do this were not gonna get sad, nothing's going to change. We'll all be friends forever. I know it." Hanna said ten years ago. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, and sometimes it feels like someone else memory._

* * *

"How was your run?" Cassidy asked carrying the mail as she entered the apartment she shared with her fiancé.

"It was fine, but I missed you," Her fiancé told her, as he bit into an apple.

"You know how to sweet talk a girl don't you? Anyway look what I found in the mail, it's a letter dated to you from Rosewood High," She replied giving him the letter.

"What does Rosewood High want now?" He asked sitting beside the girl he called his fiance.

"Well according to the letter, it's a high school reunion. It basically says

_Dear Toby Cavanaugh, _

_It seems like yesterday we were teens,_  
_so young and hopeful and full of dreams._  
_It's hard to believe it, but ten years has passed,_  
_so let's reconnect and have a blast!_  
_You're invited to Rosewood High's 10 Year Reunion_

_on Saturday, September 20th_  
_at 7:00 p.m. _  
_ Rosewood High _  
_89723 Lincoln Park Drive _  
_Rosewood, Pennsylvania _

_A light dinner will be served._

"Huh, that seems like fun?" She asked putting the letter down as she stole his apple.

"Yeah a high school reunion does seem fun, going back to a school with people I hardly knew, yeah seems like total fun Cass," Toby responded sarcastically.

"Oh come on I'm pretty sure you want to see your friends, I know you do. Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Aria and Spencer." She answered

"Yeah I do, but going back to that school seems like another life ago," He replied, getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she grew more interested.

"To go pick up our wedding card Cass, I'll see you in a bit," He replied as he gave her a cheek kiss and left the apartment.

* * *

"Spencer!"Hanna called as she sat the a box in the store she was going to open soon.

"Yes Hanna what is it that you need?" Spencer asked coming out of the storage room as she set the last box down in there.

"I left a few boxes in my apartment, so can you grab them if Caleb's not their then just grab the key from under the mat," She explained.

"Got it."

Spencer walked out of Hanna's store as she headed to the parking lot.

"Sorry," She said as she bumped into someone.

"Spencer?" Toby said.

"Hi, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Eh, it;s been good I was just picking up my wedding card," He replied.

"Wedding card?" She asked confusingly as she opened the door of her car.

"Oh yeah, I'm engaged, and we're getting married in a few weeks," He responded awkwardly.

"Oh well I guess congratulations are in order," She said hugging Toby.

"Thanks Spence, so how are you?" He asked he walked into the Papyrus.

"I'm fine, just going to give Han the rest of her boxes for the store opening, and holding up you know. But it's just... anyway I hope you have a good wedding," She answered.

"Look Spence, that happened three years ago, and I understand how your feeling. Here." He said handing her two wedding cards.

"I have to go, but I'll give Hanna her wedding card. It was good to see you Toby," Spencer said getting in her car.

"Yeah it was good to see you too."

Toby hadn't seen Spencer in three years after the incident caused the two of them to split ways, but seeing her face brought back many memories. It had hurt him to see her this way still hurting, but he knew moving on is what he had to do.

* * *

Spencer drove down a familiar road that brought back unexplained memories, as she parked on the street of the graveyard. She got out and started walking to a familiar headstone as she laid flowers on the ground. A head stone that read the inscription which read _You are always in my thoughts, _

_Your love is still my guide, _

_And though I cannot touch your hand, _

_I know you are by my side"_

_"You taught us many things in life That we would have to do But you never taught us how to cope with the hurt of losing you." _

_In loving memory of _

_Shaylene Avalon Cavanaugh _

_August 22nd 2004- October 17th 2012_

"Hey Shaylene, it's me I know it's been awhile but I just couldn't cope with the fact that you were gone. It all seemed normal you know, it feels like yesterday holding you and rocking you to sleep. My Mom used to sing to me, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before, it was like our little secret. But every night she'd come in and she'd tuck me in and she'd sing something, like lullaby's or album rock stuff. And after she was gone I remember lying in bed for the first time and just feeling silence, you know. Then realizing for the rest of my life that it was gone, all her songs were gone, her voice and the way it used to soothe me, just all of it. So I guess I tried to find new songs to fill that quiet, but none of them ever really have. Now she's gone and that your gone... and your dad is gone. There's just silence...There's just silence. I go to the gym of Rosewood high and I sit in silence and hear the echoes of who we used to be. And so I wish for patience, and grace, and strength to just let him be happy. Mostly I pray for the strength to not make his life worse because of what I want. That's the toughest part, letting go, you know? That's the part of grace that really sucks, I have to get some boxes for your Aunt Hanna but I love you and I miss you." She sniffled, getting up and walking away.

She went in her car and started thinking of what her life has come to? The man she loves is engaged, her mother is gone to New York, and Shaylene's death.

She just drove to Hanna's apartment and grabbed the last few boxes and drove back to the store.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Hanna inquired angrily.

"I bumped into Toby who wanted me to give you, your invitation to the wedding, and I went to go visit Shaylene," She replied softly.

"Yeah I know you miss her Spence we all do, especially me being her godmother, but she's in a better place, anyway why did he ask you to give me a wedding card?" She asked.

"He's engaged, his wedding's in a few weeks so he wanted me to give it to you," She responded.

"Are you okay with all this?" She asked fixing the belt on the dress which laid on the mannequin.

"You know to be honest, yes and no. Yes I'm happy he's found someone who complete's him, but on the other hand no I'm not okay. You know we've been though alot over the last few years and him just forgetting all the that and moving on is a selfish thing to do on his part," Spencer said getting up and walking around the close to empty store, which had only a few mannequin's and half empty shelves.

"Spencer, he's just moving on with his life, you can't blame him for that. You don't think he misses Shaylene? Of course he does. She was half of him anyway. He can't just sit and wait forever Spence. We both know that," Hanna said comforting her in a hug.

"I know it's just I miss him like crazy, and I am still head-over heels in love with him. Is that wrong?" She asked.

"Believe me I heard more crazier things then that, but you got to let him move on Spence. You should too, find your other half. It's not crazy for you to feel that. But if that's what's gonna make you try to something bad, I think you should just let the feelings go. It's the best thing to do."

"I don't want to move on, what don't you get Han? Toby is my other-half. Seeing him with someone else, is something I can't do. I'm Twenty-Eight years old and I never felt so alone in my life. You know what I'm going home. I'm sorry." She replied; walking out of Burberry.

* * *

Spencer entered her apartment dropped her bag, removed her shoes and grabbed a tin of chunky monkey as she channel surfed as she sat on the couch before settling on 'Boy Meets World' but it was no use. She couldn't remove Toby out of her brain, no matter how hard she tried. It was just impossible to remove her ex-boyfriend and his news out of her head.

She walked over to the only box she hadn't unpacked, at least she couldn't bring herself to. She knew that the painful memories that laid in that box.

She opened it and realized it just brought her to tears, as she took out the things that laid in the box. Pictures, anniversary cards & gifts, letters she wrote to him over the summer vacation she went to but never sent any of them. Prom tickets, movie tickets and just other small items that reminded her of Toby.

"God what did I do?" She thought to herself.

"I have to fix everything," She said getting up and walking out.

**Review what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it's long and may things are confusing but they will be answered thought the story. So let me know what you think? **

**Sierra Keough. **

**PM me or leave me anything you need answered in the reviews or in my inbox. I'll answer them!**


End file.
